


Deadline

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Writers, editors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint is a writer and Natasha is his editor.<br/>Clintasha smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Smut for the first time.

Clint Barton was a world renowned writer. He has written 12 best sellers. However right now he had to complete his deadline or he will piss of the publishing company. Shield Publishing House was one of the best. They had read his work while he was still in University and had agreed to publish him. His writing was acclaimed and he wrote a dozen of bestsellers.

"Clint you have to write. You're deadlines coming up."

Clint turned to look at the source of the voice. The person's name was Natasha Romanoff. she was his editor and girlfriend. Clint met her 7 years ago when she replaced his old editor Bobbi Morse who moved away. Natasha was extremely competent and fluent in 12 languages. They became fast friends and then just 2 years ago became a couple.

Clint looked at the beautiful redhead, "Nat I'm bored. The deadline is still faraway."

Natasha said, "No its in a week. You'll piss Fury of if you are late again."

Clint said, "Maybe I need some motivation." He looked at his girlfriend with lustful eyes."

Natasha felt a shiver run down her spine. She wanted to jump Clint. He looked enticing in his rumpled clothes and disheveled hair. Natasha called it sex hair.

She said, "I'll give you a kiss for every paragraph you write."

Clint said, "How about if I finish the novel ?"

Natasha stood up and went towards him," Then you get-" She liked his earlobe and started kissing his neck.

Clint pulled her on to his lap. Soon they were making out, both having forgotten about the deadline. Nat removed Clint's shirt running her hands all over his body. Clint removed Nat's shirt and jeans leaving her in her underwear.  
Things heated up as Clint carried Natasha to his bedroom. Soon both were naked and Clint thrust into Natasha. She moaned, begging for more. Clint continued until Natasha came hard and soon Clint followed her.  
That was only the first round. Clint made Natasha orgasm 5 more times.  
Clint rolled off Natasha and she cuddled with him.

She said, "You got your reward first now you have to work."

Clint looked down at her, "Actually, Tasha I finished the entire manuscript last week."

Natasha said, "Why didn't you tell me or Fury ?" 

Clint said, "I like messing with him. Now we have enough time to do what we want." He rolled Natasha on her back, smiling mischievously.

Natasha rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss.

Only moans were heard for the rest of the day.


End file.
